Functional Genomics and Genome Sequencing Core Shared Resource - Project Summary/Abstract The mission of the Functional Genomics and Genome Sequencing Core is to facilitate cutting-edge genomics research at the Salk Institute by providing: 1) cost-effective and rapid high-throughput sequencing services, 2) expert assistance in experimental design, and 3) the development of novel methods to enable cutting edge sequencing technologies. In addition, the Core prepares sequencing libraries and performs quality control to ensure that high-quality data are extracted from each experimental sample. In the near future, the Core will acquire and implement a single cell sequencing platform. In support of Cancer Center research endeavors at the Salk, the Core specifically aims to provide: 1) access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for next-generation sequencing projects, 2) assistance with experimental design when Salk Cancer Center members are seeking to perform experiments that involve sequencing technologies, 3) novel methods and strategies for implementing cutting-edge sequencing technologies, 4) preparation and quality control of sequencing libraries, and 5) training services for Cancer Center members in library preparation or other methods required for next- generation sequencing projects.